Right At Home
this song is JWTM's new song (from his 2nd mixtape, Let's Make A Toast)... JWTM's "Right At Home" (produced by Omito) Lyrics Hook (x2): Know that i'll be close to you Hope you can see my chill side I'll call you up in Vegas Surprise you when I visit Next time you bring me somethin' I'll make sure that you can feel Right at home and yet I'm so lucky Verse 1: Don't doubt me yet, I'm over here rapping fully loaded with the extra supercharged powers that I bring Ain't entertaining enough then imma unleash the Kraken out but never let The Siren Lady sing Remorseful, no I'm doubtful on anybody who tried to get a home base on that good priceless girl Come into my world and get lost in it Dorothy and should twist up the storyline, I'm the Love Scarecrow Finna rock the latest of the fashion like Rihanna, girl you tripping, don't have enough cash to buy it Well that's what it came down to these flashbacks but snaps don't throwback unless found deadly The gift she'd given me was the music box and said "don't worry about all these haters knockin" Grim Reaper, world's hugest deceiver needs me to spit even harder through these speakers Jungle fever respect to Aretha Franklin when song drops ether and I rap fast, need a breather Thought bubble getting huge I'm bout to lose my mind unless my girl comes around so I could Fight this pain escaping all the tragedies, witness power of transformation that love Brings into hearts rhyming melodies and metaphors, but of course hourglass had run short Hook (x2): Know that i'll be close to you Hope you can see my chill side I'll call you up in Vegas Surprise you when I visit Next time you bring me somethin' I'll make sure that you can feel Right at home and yet I'm so lucky Verse 2 Hoping she does feel right at home with all these trophy that I want to share with her, she a winning wife Because of the crystal ball, wasn't supposed look into it, very scary made me actually have goosebumps rising up I admitted that it's hard not to talk about new projects that I'm working on been very lit, rest on hold and why for? All these junk-food that'll fill you is to die for, die for, actually literally gonna die for (Gonna die for) Just like when everybody at store suffocated for the Old Concords going cross course wasn't paid for Similar story to a movie setting I'm just tryna bail them out these struggles singing Otis Redding Homie please tell me that haven't perfectly started rapping in keys for people feel rough harmony That shit will never be enough for the honeymoon at the same time Pooh & Ted came to life Back to root one, the beginning, need this woman to come by cause I wouldn't stop daydreaming So got on the airplane on my way to see you but when I arrived neighbors said you gone missing... Hook (x2) Know that i'll be close to you Hope you can see my chill side I'll call you up in Vegas Surprise you when I visit Next time you bring me somethin' I'll make sure that you can feel Right at home and yet I'm so lucky Verse 3: Living nocturnal cause my sleeping patterns all ruined so I might not hear when you ring the doorbell I'm just exaggerating all those times back in high school you were on your way to a new school, college (new school college) Practice what you preach cause if you believe in World War then all will be deceased, out of reach my nigga (way out of reach) Sorry if I wanna showoff my so effervescent vocab to hype me up temporarily like I'm taking decaf Could have sworn this leaped into a crossover with Money Making Mitch and everything shall prosper This story's gotta be the weirdest in the chapter, you should see into the future so you got it from Raven Gotta confession to make, I might not always give what you wanted just my mistakes I've tried to fix You told me, I can't learn what I already learned and can't fix a bridge when it's just been burned Halfway around the world now aren't you? For the record this song is actually going vinyl for you Primetime massacre, I'm lost in words but a harmful amateur but find a parachute when you fall (Helicopters are coming for you to save you anyway, it's nothing major, this will never cross the bullshit) (x2) Hook (x2) Know that i'll be close to you Hope you can see my chill side I'll call you up in Vegas Surprise you when I visit Next time you bring me somethin' I'll make sure that you can feel Right at home and yet I'm so lucky Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Second Mixtape Songs Category:Songs Written by JoeySideFire